


硬核博导（完）-乳制品首席研究员

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323
Kudos: 1





	硬核博导（完）-乳制品首席研究员

硬核博导（完）-乳制品首席研究员

a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}  
.sidelist{min-width:535px;}  
.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}  
.day{ border-color:#828d95;}  
.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}  
body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}  
#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}  
body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065974180.png);}  
body{background-attachment:fixed;}  
.notes .action{width:500px;}  
#comment_frame{width:530px;}  
.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}

  
[__](https://prm4323.lofter.com/)  


#  [乳制品首席研究员](https://prm4323.lofter.com/)

天将降

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/prm4323)
  * [归档](https://prm4323.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://prm4323.lofter.com/rss)

[30](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12d8c0476)

[01](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12d8c0476)

##  [硬核博导（完）](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12d8c0476)

ooc

勿上升！勿上升！勿上升！

低调！低调！低调！

  


\-----------------

  


  


黄仁俊用力掐了自己，难以置信。

李帝努也不逗他了，把他身上的小毯子掖好，对他说，“你自己待着一会儿，我出去打个电话，一会儿就回来。”

黄仁俊脸红红，不知道要有什么反应，但也只能点头。

李帝努欲言又止，看他几秒后，嘴角上扬地转身出去了。

黄仁俊想不起来太多事情，却又止不住胡乱思考。所以是导师过来把自己救了？救完之后还认定自己是真命天子？怎么救的？别人来追杀咋办？自己是不是害惨了导师？这个恩情要咋还？

......

黄仁俊陷入沉思。而李帝努上扬的嘴角，一转身就放下了。表情转换说是六月飞雪一秒入冬也不为过。

李帝努开始善后，拨通父亲的电话说了大致情况，打算把善后的事情扔给他了。至于编码基因婴儿项目的事情，他需要了解项目进程，并保证会尽快进行。

挂了电话。李帝努平息心情，去找他小博士秋后算账了。

他坐在一边，盯着黄仁俊，不打算放过他脸上变化的丝毫。并且越看越觉得可人。

他的小博士，真是可爱。

“所以是我向你表白了？”黄仁俊问出这话只想拍死自己。

“嗯。你还说不能直呼你名字，那会令你感觉像是留堂点名。”李帝努此时戴着个金边眼镜，边说边耸肩。

“......”

论暗恋你的人知道你的暗恋还回应了你的感情是什么感觉？他还打扮成你想看的样子。黄仁俊此刻只想到论坛上去开个帖子盖上八百楼。

“被俊俊喜欢了，我多走运。俊俊可是全院第一的好学生呢，我得多自豪啊。”李帝努没管他的直球已经把黄仁俊打蒙了几回，他凑上去偷了个香。突然想到一件事。

他又秒板起脸，“你抽烟？”

“我我我...不是不是，没抽没抽！”黄仁俊连忙摆手否认三连，“我不是，我没有，你别乱说！”

李帝努不依不饶：“那你每天送我可可的时候我闻到跟我同一款爆珠味是怎么回事？你跟别的男人接吻了？”

黄仁俊慌了，百口莫辩，支支吾吾地说，“...因为你...因为你抽的是这个味道...我也不知道具体是不是，我找了很久，有两三种口味都很像...”说到后面声音越来越小，“没有别的男人...没有接过吻......”

李帝努看着在他面前头都要低到膝盖上的人，耳边红晕与脸上的苍白不像是同一个人能同时拥有的色彩，心里暖呼呼，伸出手揉乱他一直想揉的脑袋。

他把黄仁俊整个抱起来，抱到自己腿上团好。像大型猫科动物一样蹭上黄仁俊因为体弱而过于苍白的脸。

“嗯，以后也不要再抽，想闻的时候就亲亲我。”

“回去后到我的私人实验室去录个指纹。我一般都在那边，那里也有起居室。”

“都过去了，别怕，我一直都在。”

黄仁俊被这三句表白震得脑子嗡嗡响。但他不适时地问了几个问题：

“...那啥，你雇人救我的那些钱，能不能走学校报销......”

李帝努：“......”

“我的论文，其实还在文献阶段，有个点一直想不明白，我对这个方向非常苦恼......不知道要不要开题。”

李帝努可算是栽在这个小脑瓜上了，他捧起人儿的脸，凑上去细细地吻住。等黄仁俊因为缺氧不得不稍微有些抗拒，他才放过怀里人，“首先，雇佣兵主要是我爸爸那边的势力，不走学校报账。其次，你的论文，等你身体好了，我们再来好好研究研究......但是呢，现在有个问题，我答应了我爸...帮他推动编码基因婴儿的项目。”

黄仁俊被过大的信息量搞得语塞。

李帝努补充，“我明白你的科学坚守，你可能会觉得这是个，有悖人伦的事...但我不想失去你。”

“......可国家明令禁止以生殖为目的的人类胚胎基因编辑活动啊。”

“2003年颁布的《人胚胎干细胞研究伦理指导原则》规定，可以以研究为目的，对人体胚胎实施基因编辑和修饰，但体外培养期限自受精或者核移植开始不得超过14天。我父亲，是个热衷名利的人。”黏腻小情侣的谈话画风徒然转变，令黄仁俊不得不打起一百分精力，就像应付上课那样。

他听到李帝努说，“我不知道他是怎么通过科研伦理审查制度。但是这件事，我参与推动的话，也只能将他拉下马，然后，让整个事件发酵。”

“...就是说，核心技术是你掌握，但你要做的是把事搞大，推动一些.....emm本应该完善的事情完善？”

李帝努奖励他一个吻。

整个事件正如李帝努设计的那样。

他父亲找了个替死鬼出来发布了编码基因婴儿项目成功的关键性技术讲解，消息一放出，举世皆惊。公司股票大涨，带动整个生物板块的股价大涨。接着全世界的科学家联名抵制，国家科技部出面控制事态，对涉事人员及机构依法依规进行严肃处理，并表示下一步将与有关部门一道，共同推动完善相关法律法规，健全包括生命科学在内的科研伦理审查制度。

黄仁俊看到新闻的时候，就知道自家导师并未参与项目的任何研究，只是设了局让对方将暗地里的研究结果曝光。

黄仁俊在事件平息足有一个月后才见到自家导师。

彼时黄仁俊正呆在李帝努的某个房子里，百无聊赖翻来覆去地看那些新闻。反复确认没有一个提到李帝努。

正走神，听到玄关的开门声。他跑出去迎接，某人满脸胡茬地接住了冲过来抱着他的人。

“我真是爱惨了你的灵魂。”

“那么...先来研究你，然后再来讨论你的论文吧。”

这个世界的泾渭分明远比大多数人想象的还要严格。暗黑处的深不见底，远比阳光下看到的广袤世界还要幽深。而潘多拉的魔盒早已在那个世界被打开了很久。

“与恶龙缠斗过久，自身亦成为恶龙；凝视深渊过久，深渊将回以凝视。”

无人得以全身而退，所以世人只能追求灵魂洁净。

但求问心无愧。

-FIN-

加了贺✂️事件导致整个话题变得非常沉重。就到这里完结吧。

对不起大家！谢谢大家！

以后不写这么沉重和现实的话题了。

我错了！以后好好改！

给大家跪下了！

  


  
[● 诺俊](https://prm4323.lofter.com/tag/%E8%AF%BA%E4%BF%8A)  


  
[评论(33)](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12d8c0476)  
[热度(275)](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12d8c0476)

  


### 评论(33)

### 热度(275)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://prm4323.lofter.com/morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](https://kaiserin720.lofter.com/) [KAIser_IN](https://kaiserin720.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://mingzishiyingjuna.lofter.com/) [照亮世界的没嘴河马](https://mingzishiyingjuna.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://qianzong568.lofter.com/) [錢總](https://qianzong568.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://qianzong568.lofter.com/) [錢總](https://qianzong568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://yizhihaimianpao.lofter.com/) [一只海绵狍](https://yizhihaimianpao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yizhihaimianpao.lofter.com/) [一只海绵狍](https://yizhihaimianpao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://niannianxueli.lofter.com/) [Aurevoir](https://niannianxueli.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://niannianxueli.lofter.com/) [Aurevoir](https://niannianxueli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://seojeong285.lofter.com/) [一咬一大口](https://seojeong285.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://kecpshangtou340.lofter.com/) [嗑cp上头～](https://kecpshangtou340.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://lala6925.lofter.com/) [LaLa](https://lala6925.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) [恋爱暴君](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) [恋爱暴君](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://mua78360.lofter.com/) [年糕丸子](https://mua78360.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://kangnyong.lofter.com/) [Kangnyong](https://kangnyong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://melody277.lofter.com/) [-Melody](https://melody277.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://hidarling478.lofter.com/) [Parkk_L](https://hidarling478.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://fengzhangcao.lofter.com/) [疯长草](https://fengzhangcao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://snapshot728.lofter.com/) [MOMOKA : )](https://snapshot728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://ifyou255.lofter.com/) [呜哈哈哈](https://ifyou255.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://rujiangqinzi940.lofter.com/) [有够丧的](https://rujiangqinzi940.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://64306403.lofter.com/) [。](https://64306403.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://47223018.lofter.com/) [🐤](https://47223018.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://755677842.lofter.com/) [755677842](https://755677842.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://aminorange.lofter.com/) [sognatore](https://aminorange.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://yijiababaxiaomianao.lofter.com/) [小阴险](https://yijiababaxiaomianao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://yuyuyuyuri0506.lofter.com/) [YuYuYuYuri_0506](https://yuyuyuyuri0506.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://tsy-glory.lofter.com/) [乌夜啼啼霜满天](https://tsy-glory.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://tsy-glory.lofter.com/) [乌夜啼啼霜满天](https://tsy-glory.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://joy04732.lofter.com/) [Joy](https://joy04732.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://frances058.lofter.com/) [甜琳奶盖](https://frances058.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://yodream340.lofter.com/) [Yo！Dream！](https://yodream340.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://sparklerta.lofter.com/) [等风来](https://sparklerta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://zaiminjizhengyi.lofter.com/) [渽民即正义](https://zaiminjizhengyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://frogy1020.lofter.com/) [Frogy](https://frogy1020.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://sigh3555.lofter.com/) [茶蛋的年糕](https://sigh3555.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://jackywengyin.lofter.com/) [Jacky_奣烎](https://jackywengyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://fangguangdong.lofter.com/) [麚斯汀](https://fangguangdong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://73622454.lofter.com/) [任白黎。](https://73622454.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://ershi007.lofter.com/) [二十.](https://ershi007.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yokijiangmm.lofter.com/) [yoki_酱mm](https://yokijiangmm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://swyf9.lofter.com/) [Blossom_reeze](https://swyf9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://suuu2056.lofter.com/) [suuu💥](https://suuu2056.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://19812005.lofter.com/) [ᵎ(•̀㉨•́)و ̑̑](https://19812005.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://xizhendoris367.lofter.com/) [000](https://xizhendoris367.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://hongyiheifakun.lofter.com/) [红衣黑发坤](https://hongyiheifakun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://shootingstar999.lofter.com/) [HaNa](https://shootingstar999.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://jinyupopo.lofter.com/) [金魚婆婆](https://jinyupopo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://starrygz.lofter.com/) [GUILTY](https://starrygz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://1401200.lofter.com/) [是时候改个名字了](https://1401200.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多

[ 上一篇 ](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12d8d681b)

[ 下一篇 ](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12d7de3e5)

  
© [乳制品首席研究员](https://prm4323.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


$(function(){  
if($('.postwrapper > .block').length <= 0) {  
$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');  
}  
$(".active a").each(function(){  
$(this).hover(  
function(){  
$(this).css("cursor","pointer");  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},  
function(){  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");  
$(this).animate({width:20},400)})  
})  
});

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':1,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp乳制品首席研究员'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
